Lost LegacyI: Family Secrets
by xXxbrokenxXx
Summary: Gabriella Martinez has a secret. It is a secret that could change the course of fait. She is Voldemort's daughter. When everyone she knows is brutally killed, she and her sister flee to Hogwarts to face the danger that awaits.
1. Chapter 1

I have done some major editing on this story, so formatting will be bad

I have done some major editing on this story, so formatting will be bad. Thanks for being patient, xXxbrokenxXx.

Forward:

I have had many experiences in my lifetime, some deadly, some not. After the most recent of events, I have decided to write them all down, starting at the beginning. So this story that you sit here reading now, it's my story, told by me. These are my memories, written out and put here for you to read. Do with them what you will.

Sincerely, Gabriella

Voldemort stood looking down into the cradle, where the child rested. His long white fingers tightened around his wand as he looked downward. From the other

Side of the room, a young woman struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair she was tied in.

"Don't harm the child! You don't know. She could do great things in the future!"

"She is filth! Just like you, you filthy mud blood," Voldemort spat at her.

"How can you say such things about your own child?"

"She is no child of mine!"

Red sparks flew from the end of his wand in his rage.

"No child of yours aye? Look at her! Just look!"

Reluctantly, Tom Riddle looked down at the girl and saw. The same dark hair, the same thin face, and when the child woke, he saw the same piercing stare.

"No!"

Voldemort was angry now.

"She is no child of mine I repeat! She and you are nothing but filth! I will kill you for your impudence,"

"No! You can't kill your own girlfriend. I am the only one who gave a shit about you in the first place," screamed the woman, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a crash from outside and a boy no older than eight came running into the room.

"Mama! Mama! Why are you tied in that chair?"

"Avada Cadavra!"

The boy never had a chance. A long wail came from the corner of the room and Voldemort smiled to himself. "This could be fun"

He turned his attention back to the child in the cradle, which had just begun to cry. He lifted her out, and with a flick of his wand, his mother was free

And sprinted to her child. Wrenching her from Voldemort's arms, she made a dash for the door and freedom.

"You will not escape me that easily! I will find you. You will never be safe, even if you manage to escape here!" Voldemort shouted after her, then gave

Pursuit.

They sprinted out into Diagon alley, where the woman tried to disaperate. Voldemort reached out and grabbed her robes, just as she disappeared with a loud

Crack.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Help me! My child! My child!"

"Foolish girl, he can't here you!"

She turned around and froze. Jillian's worst nightmare had came true. Voldemort wasn't letting that child go without a fight.

"You will never kill my daughter!" she shouted in anger.

"Watch me. It was with such ease that I killed your only son. What's to stop me from killing her?" Voldemort enquired, genuine interest in his tone.

"I think we all know the answer to that one, tom," said Albus Dumbledore, stepping from the shadowed gate of Hogwarts.

"No! Dumbledore. Why must you always ruin my plans?"

The duel began. Curses and spells flew in all directions.

"Jillian. Get out of here. Take the girl and go," Dumbledore commanded, easily side stepping a well aimed curse.

"I'm not leaving you! You've done so much for me…"

"Sectum Sempra," The spell left Voldimort's lips easily, hitting Jillian directly in the chest.

Jillian fell backward, her long blonde hair spread out behind her head, slightly cutioning her fall. The screaming girl was clutched tightly to her chest.

Dumbledore knelt next to the woman, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and began to heal the wounds.

"She will die and the child with her," Voldemort told Dumbledore, his wand aimed toward Jillian.

"Neither will die, Tom. I am here,"

"Well, you can't save them both,"

"You underestimate me as usual, Tom."

"You are but a foolish old man. It is extremely easy for me to underestimate you, especially when you let that old emotion, what is it, love into your heart."

Voldemort spat the word "love" out like it was a particularly nasty every flavored bean. By this time, Dumbledore had the blood stopped and Jillian was

Back on her feet. Together they turned to face Voldemort.

"Stupify!" shouted Jillian.

Protego!" Voldemort replied.

Jillian dodged easily and more curses were fired back and forth. The two adults managing to keep the baby out of harms way. Jillian, her blonde hair flying,

Forgot her wand at one point and launched herself at Voldemort.

"Why the fuck can't you just leave us the hell alone!? I moved to Ireland to get away from you, you lying piece of shit!"

Her rage was uncontainable. She threw punches, kicks, and slammed his head against the pavement a couple of times. Finally after about five minutes, she

Was blasted backward by a strong burst of magic.

"You're fuckin dead!" Voldemort was back on his feet, wand out, pointed directly at her.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore locked eyes with Jillian. His oclumency communications trying to tell her to get out of there. She nodded that she had understood,

But he knew she wouldn't leave him.

Suddenly more people came out of the gates, death eaters.

"Master, the child isn't in there,"

"I know that, fool. She is right behind you. Now help me kill the mother!"

"You will not touch her, while I am here," Dumbledore muttered angrily.

"I already killed Gabriel. She will be next I tell you!"

"Do you even know what this child will one day be capable of?" Dumbledore was furious.

"I am well aware. She is my daughter. She is the air of Slytheren once I die, which will never happen!"

"Even you will one day be defeated, Tom," Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Never!"

And once again, the fighting began. Teachers from the school soon joined the fight. The Defense against the dark arts teacher went down first, with Avada

Cadavra, soon after her followed the Divination teacher and two death eaters. Soon it was just Dumbledore, Jillian, Voldemort, and the child left standing.

"Tom, you have killed many of my staff, destroyed the gates of my school, and still you do not have the child. Nor will you ever have the child," proclaimed

Dumbledore.

"She is my child and she will remain with…"

"Avada Cadavra!"

Voldemort knew it. It was the child, or the mother. Surely the woman would die for her child. Jillian dropped like a stone, blue eyes open and glassy. With

A triumphant cry, Voldemort lunged for the child, however when his hands touched the girl, he felt pain beyond imaginable and was flung backwards. Dumbledore

Didn't even have his wand aimed at him.

"It's the child. You shall never touch her," said Dumbledore in wander. He stepped forward, and gently lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Your name will be Gabriella."


	2. Chapter 2

A N: Woooooooooo

A N: Woooooooooo! Two chapters in one day! Im on a roll. I would have written more, but the spaghetti is calling! Well, here is the not so long awaited

Chapter two. Dun dun dun dun!

Chapter one: Thirteen years later

I stepped out of the car and headed toward the trailer I shared with my mother, drunken step father, and younger sister.

"Mom, I really don't want to go back in there," I whined heading for the house.

"Honey! We've been over this plenty of times. Just make it a little more and then you'll be able to do magic outside of school," my mother replied in a

No-nonsense tone.

"if I had a penny for every time I heard that one," I thought to myself. "I'd be a million air!"

"Mom, I'm scared. What if he tried too..."

"Oh baby. Everything will be okay. Jack has changed,"

My mother said the same thing every year when she came home from the Florida Institute For Witches and Wizards. It was the same every time I got back.

I would come home, things would be okay for a few days, while he at least ignored me, then, then the beatings and enslaving would start.

"I don't understand!" I complained to my mother one summer about three years back. "He never touches my sister."

"You will know all in good time, dear," was always the response I got. To tell you the honest truth, it was getting pretty old.

Well, maybe I should introduce myself. The name's Gabriella. Gabriella Martinez and I live with my mother, drunken step father, and younger sister Megan in West Palm Beach Florida. Most would say I was lucky, living near the beach and all, most people have never lived with my step father. He was a cruel man, always beating us for absolutely nothing or doing something else equally as stupid. He was the reason we never had any money, the reason my sister looked anorexic, and the reason I was as tough as I was. Well, in a twisted way, I had one thing to thank him for, right?

By this time, we were up to the door and tentatively, my mother, Alice opened it with a look of fear on her face. My step father, Jack Martinez was

sleeping in a chair.

"Probably in one of his drunken stupors," I thought to myself as I turned and headed down the hall toward the room I shared with my7 year-old sister. I loved my sister Megan more than anything else in the world. She was beautiful and blonde, everything I would never be, but that was fine with me. As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered, right?

My sister looked up from the book she was coloring, her blonde hair swaying forward to hide her face that is until she saw me. I grinned and opened my arms wide. In a weird way, it was good to be home, to be able to protect my sister from the monster of a step father.

"Gab!" Megan screamed, almost breaking my eardrums as she threw herself into my arms. "Oh! I've missed you so much!"

"Oh I've missed you too, sweetie," I said into Megan's curls. Suddenly, I realized how thin and pale she looked and fury rose up inside of me like a tidal wave. "Oh damn! How long have you gone without food?"

"He wouldn't give me anything. He said I was getting too fat and needed to lose some weight, so I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday," Megan said, looking worried. "Am I fat Gab? I didn't think I was that big."

I hugged my sister tighter to me, whispering words of reassurance in her ear. "No Baby, you are most definitely not fat. I swear to god I'll kill him," I mumbled half to myself. "He has no right to do these things to us."

"I know Gab," my sister clung tighter to me. "I'm so scared. I don't know what to do anymore." I pulled gently away and set her down on the floor.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"What kind of father is he?" I raged, going back into the living room. "That little girl in there hasn't eaten since the day before yesterday? What

the hell is wrong with you Mom?"

My mother came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a washrag.

"Honey, calm down! You'll wake your father and god knows we don't need that," she urgently whispered at me, pressing a finger to her lips. "Hey! Here's an idea. I'll give you

some money and you take your sister out for the rest of the day. I'm sure she'll enjoy that."

I thought about it for a minute. "Not before I get an explanation. Have you even been here the last few days?" I asked, giving her an accusing glare.

"Actually no. I've been working in secret for the ministry," she replied as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Ministry? You mean in England?" I asked, feeling slightly confused. What would they possibly want with an American muggle?

"Of course in England. Where else?" My mother asked, getting a 'duh' look on her face.

"But why would you be working for them? I mean you can't even do magic, right?" I was losing patience now.

"Right, but I still can help them with muggle related matters, such as the war."

"Okay, but that's no excuse to leave your seven year old daughter with a drunken lunatic," I accused, returning the conversation to the situation at hand. My anger was rising again and I tried in vain to control the fury pulsing through me. How could my mother have been so stupid? Sometimes, I felt like the only grownup in the house. Little did I know, soon I would be.

"Okay fine. I'll take her out to eat and maybe to a muggle movie and shop or something," I relented, figuring I could always talk to her about this later.

"Oh Gab, What would I do without you?" my mother Alice asked, throwing her arms around me in a huge hug. I shrugged and hugged her back, taking the fifty dollar bill she gave me and shoving it into my jeans pocket. "Now go!" If only I had hugged my mother one more time, if only I had told her how much I actually loved her… If only I had known what was coming I would have figured out a way to get us away from here, anywhere but here. But I was soon to find out, it wouldn't have mattered either way.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said flatly, emotion wasn't something I was used to or even liked that much.

Then I turned and took off back to my room to get Megan so that we could leave before my jack woke up and started in on us. Megan followed me out, closing the door behind us as we walked up the driveway and out into the glare of the mid day sun.

"So, how have things been the last few months? I'm sorry I didn't come home for Easter Break," I asked my sister as we walked up the trail leading us out of the woods onto the main road. I would have taken the car, but I'm not quite old enough to drive yet.

"It's okay. Things have been better than you'd think." She pulled up her shirt and I clenched my fists and took a deep breath in through my teeth at the sight of the scars crises crossing her back and shoulders. He would so pay for what he had done to my baby sister.

"What else did he do?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my voice even.

"Nothing really. Not near as bad as what he did to you," she answered back, playing it off as nothing too bad. I shuttered as I remembered what he had done to me, but I was stronger and tougher than ever now. He wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to a life or death fight against me.

By this time, we were out of the woods and walking onto the main road.

"How did you do at Quidditch this year? I know you are a seeker, right?" Megan asked. She had always been fascinated by the fact that I was a Quidditch player and had even begged me on occasion to give her rides on my racing broom. Of course Megan being the person she was had to only give me the dough eyes and I would be won over, doing whatever she asked of me.

"Yep. I learned a new move this year even. I caught the snitch every time," I said, feeling a since of pride in spite of myself.

"Oh! Mama told me about it. Isn't it the wonkey faint or something like that?"

I laughed. It was just like Megan to say something like that. "Try Ronskey faint."

"Oh," she said, a giggle escaping her. I was happy to see her laughing again, Megan rarely smiled anymore.

By this time, we were out on the main road and soon came to a small café on the edge of town.

"Hey! You can get pretty much anything you want here. Its cheap and my treat," I said, smiling at Megan. She must be hungry by now. Again I felt my anger rising and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"I think I'll have a huge plate of spaghetti, with a large salad, don't forget the croutons and bacon bits, a large glass of iced tea, and some of that chocolate

cake over there please." Megan ordered, looking hungrily around at everything.

"Feeding a crowd?" asked the waitress, taking down the order.

"Nope, just me and my sister," answered Megan innocently. I giggled at the astonished look on the waitress's face as she turned to me.

"And anything for you, miss?" she asked, giving me the usual fake smile waitresses use.

"Yeah I guess I'll have a double hot fudge sundae please." Hey! I was hungry too.

"That'll be 30 bucks."

I sighed. I hadn't meant to blow my mother's money like that, but the woman had given us 50 bucks for Christ's sakes. It wasn't like it was our fault or anything. Once we got our food, we ate in companionable silence, though I had to admit it was scary how fast that food disappeared off my baby sister's plate. Once we were done, we went shopping.

"Oh Gab. How much money do we have left?" my sister asked the usual question a seven year old would ask in a toy store.

"We have twenty dollars, sweetie. What do you say we get you a new toy, or new set of clothes?" I suggested as we walked through town.

"Really? My own toy? Not hand me down?" she asked, her eyes brightening in excitement.

I couldn't help but think this statement a little extreme. Megan had gotten presents before, just not overly so. If we didn't have to pay bills, her step dad

gambled or drank away the rest of our money. It sickened me to think about it.

"Yeah. Just for you. No one else will even touch it."

Megan whooped in happiness and threw her arms around me in another huge hug. She was just full of those today. Twenty minutes later, I regretted my decision.

"Gab, why can't we go to your world to get a flying broom or something?" Megan whined plaintively. She was always asking to go to my world, it was kind of irritating. Little did I know how soon her wish would be granted.

I sighed and tried to think of what to say. My mother would know how to deal with this. "Let me explain this one more time. First off, we don't have a wand. I can't do magic out

of school, so how would we get there? Second off, what would your father think? Third of all, I ain't got no wizarding money. So, no we can't go to my

world." I softened at her hurt expression. Being short with my sister was something I did very often, but sometimes she was just a little annoying. Megan didn't seem to mind that much. She was just glad to be getting a toy of her very own.

Two hours later, we were still in front of the Barbie display and my patience was wearing extremely thin. "I can't decide! Should I get the pink, or the blue dressed one?" she asked, turning to me with both of the boxes in her hands. "What do you think?"

"Megan! Don't be asking me. I really don't care one way or another and you know I hate pink anyway." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Fine fine. I'll take the one in the blue dress with the red hair, please."

"You got it lil sis," I muttered as I paid for the Barbie and we left the store and headed back home. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but kept up a smile for Megan's sake. The feeling was not helped when we got to the house. The door was wide open and the sounds of a fight

made me turn to my sister.

"Stay back! Don't come into the house."

"Gab, I'm scared! Don't leave me." Megan began to sob and grabbed onto my sleeve.

"I'll be right back, sweetie. Its probably just mom and dad having another fight, but just in case, go behind the house. I'll find you there." I gently pulled my sleeve from her grasp and watched her run quickly behind the house.

And then I turned and sprinted into the house and whatever would await me. Looking back, I wished I had just ran with my sister and never looked back.

A N: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh cliff hanger! Well like I said, don't blame me, blame the spaghetti. BTW, Coach said he didn't want me at practice for

a few days, so ill be able to update! Yayyyyyyy! There will be a few filler chapters coming up, so review and tell me what you'd like to see and ill try

to make you happy. Now click the pretty little review button, come on you know you want too...


	3. Chapter 3

A N: Ole

A N: Ole! Time for the next chapter! Wow I didn't realize you would all like this soooooo much. If anyone can think of a better title, let me know otherwise

It will stay "Gabriella".

Disclaimer: FAN "FICTION" get it?

Gabriella's point of view:

I ran as fast as I could into the house. I stopped dead and screamed, as my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. Three cloaked men were

Ransacking my house. My step father lay unconscious on the ground and my mother was tied to the wall, being tortured. I felt guilt and pain wash through me. This was my entire fault, all of it. If only I hadn't left the house, but there wasn't time to beat myself up now.

"Tell me where the girl is now!" screeched the oldest of the men. I stared from the doorway speechless at him. He had a bit of snot running out of his nose and a pop belly that kept getting in his way. It was all I could do to keep in my laughter, even in the current situation.

"I will not! She will never be found out!" my mother was near hysterical by this point and I feared if something didn't happen soon, my mother would be killed.

"Damn. Looks like my invite got lost in the male, but I'll just crash this party anyway," I commented, strolling casually forward into the room.

I probably would have laughed if the situation hadn't have been so serious. The short, fat man fell over backward, and the other one, not guarding my mother's

Head whipped around so fast, his neck cracked. In an instant, I was across the room, slamming my fist into the side of the fat guy's head. There

Was a satisfying crack and he slumped to the ground unconscious. I smiled to myself and wiped my hands on my jeans. Being tough really came in handy sometimes.

"We found another one outside," came a voice from the doorway.

We all turned to see a tall, dark woman holding my sister by the arms, wrenching her head upward by her hair. Fury burned hot inside of me again. How dare she touch Megan like that?

"Let go of her! Let go! Let go! I'll tell you what you want, just don't hurt either of my children. Let go!" my mother shouted, struggling to get free. Her attempts were wasted however, even she knew that.

"I don't think there's anything to be told," came a high, cold voice from the back of the house. Goose bumps rose up on my skin just hearing it. I had a strange feeling me and this guy wouldn't get along very well.

I, along with every other person in the room turned to see the ugliest man any of us had ever seen in our entire lives. He was tall and thin with red eyes, with slits like

A cat, a nose and face like a snake. I flinched backward at the sight. Anyone else in my place would have done the same thing.

"Kill the old man. He is of no use to us," he commanded.

"Avada Cadavra." came the voice of the one guarding my mother. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. I mean sure, I had hated my step father, but no one deserved to die like that. I turned my head away, staring at something, anything but the body of my step father.

"Now, young Gabriella. Do as I command, or mummy dear will be next in line. Or maybe precious Megan? How would that make you feel, my daughter?" he asked, turning to look at me. I flinched again for two reasons. First of all, he had threatened my family. Surely he knew not to mess with me; I would kill anyone who messed with them. Second of all, daughter? I didn't know much about genetics, but if I was related to this dude I would be in dire need of contacts and plastic surgery when I was older.

"No! What are you talking about? You're not my father. He died in a war when I was only a baby!" I shouted, remembering what my mother had told me.

"So that's what they told you is it? Well hate to bust your little bubble missy, but you are finally mine and you are my child," he said, a sadistic smile curving his lipless mouth.

"That's not true!" I yelled, anger and adrenalin flooding my system. How dare this man who I don't even know try to tell me things like that?

"Is it not?" the man pulled out two photographs one of a tall, dark handsome wizard, the other of a smiling, blonde woman, holding a baby in her arms.

The baby's arm waved feebly from the blanket. My eyes flickered from picture to picture, making the connections. But what did this mean? The man in front of me looked nothing like the handsome man standing next to the blonde in the picture. He had to be lying.

"You're a liar! You lie!" But even as the words left my mouth, my eyes kept moving back and forth from the pictures to my own face. Then all at once, as if a light came on in my head, I knew. I knew he was telling the truth and I hated him all the more for it.

"Restrain her now. Kill the girl and woman if you must, but do not touch the oldest daughter. She is mine!" the man, if you could even call it a man, fine

Maybe the thing's voice commanded.

The next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind, my arms pinned to my sides, and lifted into the air. I shrieked and struggled, but

The men just laughed. Suddenly, I remembered shoving her wand into the waistband of my jeans. If I could just get to it... I thanked god that I had decided to get it out of my trunk before walking into the house today.

"Oh by the way, dearest. My name is Voldemort and you shall there for address me as nothing else but Voldemort, or maybe master," he sneered in my face. I felt anger again. Hell would freeze over before I ever addressed him as 'master'.

I knew the moment I heard that name that I hated him. I also knew that I wanted free, and I had found my wand. Those poor death eaters never

Knew what hit them. If they weren't so evil and twisted, I might have found it in my heart to feel some pity for them, as it was they deserved everything that they got.

"Reducto!" I shouted, jabbing it back over my shoulder at the one on my right side.

I felt a grim satisfaction as one of the men was blown backward off his feet. Then I wondered. Would it be smart to use one of the unforgivables? I mulled this over for half a second, and then decided not to risk it. No doubt the ministry would already know about that last little slip up and would already be on my tail, but there was no time for me to worry about that now. My mother, god bless her had leapt up and started running for the door.

"Get Megan! Don't leave without her! I'll hold them off. Just take Megan and run!" I shouted, not meaning to it just came out. I didn't really feel comfortable in a room all by myself with a group of trained wizards, but at least they would be safe. I wouldn't, but that would be okay. If they could just get away that would be enough for me.

"Crusio!" Voldemort shouted from the back of the room. My mother fell in the doorway, shielding Megan in her arms from most of the pain I hoped. Standing from the ground, I ran at Voldemort and punched him in the stomach, distracting him enough for my mother to get away. "Don't you dare hurt them," I said my voice deadly and cold as stone.

"Or you'll do what?" he asked, turning his wand on me. "Imperio!"

I felt everything lift. The pain of things that had happened, the love I had for my family, everything. It was all gone and replaced with the feeling of floating. I fought it with everything I had, but it was so peaceful here. "Join me," said a soft, soothing voice in the back of my head. I shrugged. What could it hurt? A voice like that surely couldn't be that bad. Then I remembered the pained look on my mother's face.

"No," I said stubbornly. "No I don't want to."

"But why?" asked the same soothing voice in my head. "I could make your wildest dreams come true, give you anything you ever asked for."

I shook my head. "No, you're evil and I don't want to!" I fought even harder and suddenly it was like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over my head. Back rushed the pain, back rushed the feeling of hopelessness, back rushed the anger.

"Now that was a dirty trick, old dad of mine," I mocked, watching his face contort in rage. It was just too much fun, antagonizing my father sometimes.

I was relieved when I looked over my shoulder and saw no sign of my mother or Megan. So she had gotten out of there like I knew she would. I felt a small glimmer of hope start in my chest as I turned back to Voldemort. But he wasn't where I remembered him standing.

Pain pierced me then, shooting through my entire body. I fought to keep standing, but it brought me to my knees as I gasped and tried to regain control.

"Lesson one of the day, dearest daughter Gabriella, never turn your back on your enemy," Voldemort mocked me as I knelt on the floor. "Though I must admit, having you kneel before me is rather, how shall I put it, a welcome change. He reached out to touch my cheek. I tried to flinch away, but it was like I was frozen by some invisible spell. Then I felt his smooth fingers caress my skin. Shock registered with me first when he pulled back, a scream of pain issuing from his mouth.

Voldemort stood and turned to look at me. "Maybe not today, but some day you will be mine. I will kill you!" he shouted in rage.

"I some how don't think so, you over grown bat like snake," was the only retort that came to mind. It was the best thing I could think to say.

Suddenly, my knees went weak and the last thing I heard was the laugh of Voldemort, before everything went black.

I felt myself laying on something. What was it? I felt around and realized it was a blanket. Why the hell was I in a blanket? My eyes popped open and I was horrified at the sight that greeted me. I was almost tempted to close my eyes again, but something stopped me. I was in a cradle. But how was I in a cradle? It had been years since I was able to lay in a cradle. With horror, I noted that Voldemort, the last person I ever wanted to see in the world was standing over me, staring directly back into my eyes. But he appeared to be having some argument with a woman in the corner. With another stab of recognition, I recognized her as my mother, my mother who had risked everything for my safety. Little did she know her sacrifice would result in her death. Then a little

Boy came in and my good old dad, being the all wonderful man he was killed him. I felt tears come to my eyes just thinking about it. That was probably my brother, I was almost certain of it. He looked a lot like my mother and for that I was grateful. But why did he have to die? Then hands

Lifted me and I was rushed from the room. I heard Voldemort yell something, but hearing seemed hard in this place. Then I felt as if I was being

Squished through a tube. Was this nightmare almost over? If I was dead, could I have gone to hell? All these thoughts ran through my head, as the

Woman holding me ran. I witnessed all the people die, I finally witnessed my own mother's death. Then the old man so gentle lifting me. I knew then that if I ever got out of this situation alive, I was going to find this man. He would have the answers I was so desperate to have.

"Your name will be Gabriella," he said and then everything went black again.

A N: So, how did you like this chapter? Please review and give me your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

A N: I was sick yesterday, so I couldn't update

A N: I was sick yesterday, so I couldn't update. My apologies. My spelling is as bad as usual and I am still a little weird in the head, but I'll try my

Best with this chapter.

Gabriella's point of view

I screamed as reality hit me again. I was sprawled on the floor, blood running down my face where my head had hit the side of the coffee table. Voldemort was standing over me with his wand out as if he wanted to stab me with it. Vaguely I wondered if he could turn it into a knife to do just that.

"You! You killed my mother you basterd!" I shouted as I pulled myself off the floor. He would pay one day, I wasn't sure if today was the day, but he would pay.

"It had to be done. She was a stubborn woman, just as you are." Was the only thing he said. How could he be so cold about the whole thing? How could he just stand there like it didn't matter?

"Why did she have to die? Why not kill me instead?" I asked, wishing he had killed me. Then maybe my step father would still be alive. Maybe my mother and my big brother too. I tried not to think about the little boy. He was about seven meaning he would be about twenty by now. He would have had a wife and children, he would have had a family.

"It was either you, or her and for some odd reason she chose herself to die over you," he replied and I felt a stab in my heart. Why had she done it? I didn't think I was worth it. It meant so much to me that my mother would have done that for me, little old me.

"What just happened? Why did I see myself as a baby?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Part of me wasn't really sure if I even wanted to know.

"That is a very good question," Voldemort replied, his red eyes flashing. "I thought you might have the answer actually."

I sighed in frustration. His smart ass answers were getting neither of us anywhere. I knew one thing though. Keeping him talking was essential to my survival. So I just kept firing questions at him.

"Why do you hate me so much? What could I, a mere baby have done to you to make you want to kill me?" I asked, playing the emotional teen card I had learned so well.

"You were born," he replied in that same icy tone. Ouch. That wasn't going to help my self esteem very much.

"So why not kill me now? I'm right here, on the ground waiting to die," I pointed out. In a way, I was wishing he would try something. It had been a long long time since I had had a challenging fight and even though I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to challenge the darkest wizard of all time, I was all for it. Either I would live, or I would die. There was no other option. I guess I could always turn into a vampire or something, but I was sure that wouldn't happen.

"Gabriella. Join me and you will be spared. So will your friends and family. Don't make this hard. But refuse to join me and they all die. Do I make myself

clear?" he asked and just like that, a plan sprang into my little scheming head.

"Crystal," I said with a grin as I turned and sprinted for the door. It was times like this when I wished apperating was taught at a younger age. It sure would have made my life easier.

"Just a little farther," I thought to myself. I was so close to safety I could smell the fresh air outside. As I was going through the door, four men came from nowhere and grabbed me, lifting me off the ground. I screamed out a long string of frustrated curses as I struggled to get free. It was no use. They had me good.

"Don't you guys ever learn? Remember what happened to the last person who tried to kill me? He ended up in worse shape than me," I pointed out as I looked over my shoulder at the four men. Kicking their asses would have been easier if one didn't have a knife held to my throat and the other three didn't have their wands pointed at me. This was going to be tricky. But I liked tricky, so this was going to be more fun than anything.

I smiled to myself as I pretended to give up. My body went limp in their arms and the three men foolishly put their wands away. It was about time to try out that spell I had heard Voldemort use. I did not like this particular spell. It was messy and in most cases deadly. But a girl had to do what a girl had to do, so I used the curse.

I was careful to not let the men see what I was doing as I slowly, very slowly pulled out my wand. "Sectum Sempra!" I shouted, flicking it over my shoulder, and then throwing my elbow back into one man's stomach.

The effect was instant. The man on my right fell backward into a puddle of his own blood while the man I had elbowed crumpled to the floor. However, the other two stepped to the sides and pulled out their own wands. Uh oh, I had done it again. For a moment, I wondered where my father had gone. Then I decided that I probably didn't want to know. My hands were full as it was.

"Avada..."

"No! She is my child and therefore I will kill her!" Well, I found out where Voldemort had gone.

Yes. The distraction I had been looking for. Both men turned to look at Voldemort. Casually, I flicked my wand to the left, stunning the man who stood there. "I'll be taking that," I said casually as I took his knife. The other man barely had time to react as I spun around, grabbed his arms and flipped him around into the wall. He slid down it, out cold. The man on the ground had managed to heal the wounds I had caused, for that I was glad. Hopefully there would be no killing tonight, or at least no killing by me. I turned then and took off for the door again, but was greeted by my father's swift, "Colo Portus." Damn he was fast.

"Once again. You turn your back on your enemies. It is your weakness. Don't let it be," he said to me in all seriousness.

"Oh is Daddy dearest actually going to give me some advice now?" I asked in mock shock as I tucked the knife into my jeans. I made a mental note to trash it at the first opportune time. It had blood and gore all over it like it had been decorated that way. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been.

"Only because I'm fixing to kill you," he said and advanced on me again.

"To hell you are Daddy," I shot over one shoulder as I turned and jumped out the front window. The pain from the glass was nothing compared to the things I had been through lately so I ignored it. "Come and get me."

Quickly I ran around the back of the house to my mom's Toyota. For a split second, I wondered why she hadn't taken it with Megan, then figured she had probably just ran up the main road. When I reached it, I opened the back and found my trunk. Relief washed through me when I opened it and saw my racing broom right on top. It was the broom my mom had gotten me when I had first made the Quidditch team two years ago. I smiled for a second as I thought about the Quidditch team and then pulled out my trunk. I shrank it and attached it to my broom and then threw one leg over. As I kicked off and circled, I took one last look at the place I had called home. It was then that I thought about Voldemort. Where was he? I didn't have long to wait.

He was flying, like smoke on the winter morning air. There was no broom or charm to hold him. I screamed out in fear and frustration.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I shouted in fury as I turned and began flying quickly away. A shadow caught my eye and I turned around, curious. Voldemort had Megan clutched tightly in his arms. Hate like nothing else I had ever felt before coursed through me. If he hurt her in any way, I would kill him right now. A cry left my lips as I wheeled around and dove toward them. He was about to learn a valuable lesson about messing with my sister.

"Oh, by the way, your mother is dead, both of them," he said as if he wasn't holding Megan at all, as if he didn't care.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" My sister screamed out her pain in her little hoarse voice. I felt pain as well. There went another person I couldn't save. Then I wondered how long Megan had gone without water. If she could last just a little longer… I realized with a grim satisfaction that Megan was kicking, screaming, and struggling as hard as she could. "Give him hell," I thought as I dove downward toward them. I reached out for my sister and was furious when Voldemort veered sharply away.

"Megan! Jump. I'll catch you I promise," I said, holding out my arms.

"I'm scared, Gab. If you haven't noticed, we're kind of like one hundred feet up in the air, and I unlike you don't have a broom," she said as she punched Voldemort in the face.

I couldn't help but to snicker. It was just so good to know that even in the middle of a crisis, some things just stayed the same.

"Oh good one! Well, why do you think I told you to jump, dumbass. I was kind of planning on ya know, maybe catching you?"

Megan laughed and tried to pull free from his grip, but he simply held on tighter. What was I supposed to do now? And then I remembered something. The last time I had touched Voldemort his skin had started to burn away. Lunging forward, I grabbed onto his wrist with one hand, trying to free my sister. Voldemort screamed in terrible pain as he pointed his wand at my broom. "Oh shit."

"Let her go! Let go! Let go!" I shouted in rage as I punched him. More burns appeared across his face, but he did not release my sister. He was treading on dangerous waters here.

"I'll never let her go. Why do you even care? She's a filthy muggle." He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"She's my sister, and you'd understand why if you even had one single damn heart in that cold chest of yours," I retorted and then winced. That was the worst comeback that had ever left my mouth. Megan laughed quietly.

"Good one Gab."

"I'll only ask you one more time. Join me and your sister lives. You live. All of those who died saving you would have not done so in vain. But don't join

Me and you will feel lord Voldemort's wrath." Okay, now he was talking about himself in the third person? This guy was a serious wackjob.

"Never! I wouldn't join you if you were the last living creature on earth." I replied evenly, my voice cold like my mom's when she was arguing with my step father.

"Then you leave me no choice." He pointed his wand first at my broom. "Defendo!" Then he let go of Megan. Oops, maybe I had pushed him a little too far.

My broom shattered and I began to fall. With horror, I noted that Megan had been below me when she had been let go of and she was going to hit first.

"Its so damn peaceful," I thought. "Gab! Pull yourself together. Think of a way to get out of this."

So I did the only thing I could think to do. Pointing my wand down at my sister, I said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The spell didn't do much to hold her, but it was better than doing nothing. "We're all going to die," I thought incoherently. "We're all going to die and there's nothing I can do about it." And then there was the air and I as I plummeted toward the earth. Falling, falling, falling.

A.N: Muahahahahahahahahaha another cliff hanger! Please don't kill me! I had to stop there, because my laptop is almost dead and I need to get a shower

Before practice. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon if more of you will review! Special thanks to Mad Jenny Flint and Creative Writing Girl

13 for reviewing this story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

A N: Ha, I left you hanging, literally lol. So I was just sitting in my room today and I figured "Why not update my story" So here I am, pounding out another

chapter, when no one has even reviewed the last one… (Sobs quietly) Oh well. Here's the next chapter. (:

Important note:

Most of you are probably wondering why the hell I took off Lost Legasy II: My Destiny, and most of Lost Legacy I. Here's why. Before anyone gets mad, let me explain.

For months, I had a serious case of writer's block. Before I get the knee jerk reaction, no I have no intentions of giving up on this story. If I did, I wouldn't be rewriting it. The truth is, the characterization was terrible. Jada was a Mary Sue and even though I know this is fan fiction, and I know Mary Sues are common, I just never saw her as a Mary Sue character.

2. So much about the story was clicheted. For example, Jada's use of magic without a wand. I. HATE. CLICHETS!

3. The romance between Jada and Caleb was too sudden and unlikely. Things just don't happen like that unless you're reading a fairytail and this is the furthest thing from a fairytail ever.

The spelling, grammar, and general style of this story was shitty. That's all there is to it.

Please reread everything I've rewritten so far on this story. I did put a lot of time into editing and changing words and plot. You will see much bigger changes in the newer, better chapters to come. I am rewriting this entire story and maybe people will like this version better.

Chapter 4: Flying

It seemed like time had slowed down. I had no idea how long I had been falling. All I knew was that something had to be done before we both were killed. Wait a minute. There was something I could do. I thought back to about five minutes ago when Voldemort had been flying. I was his daughter. So if everything he had said was true, I could fly too. But how? I twisted around in the air, trying to keep track of my sister falling below me. Her pitiful screams of fear rang in my ears and I suppressed the urge to cover them. Far above me, I could hear the sound of Voldemort's high cold laughter. I pointed my wand at Megan and redid the hover charm, watching her soar upward like a cork from a bottle again.

"Focus Gabriella Focus! If you don't you and your sister will die."

What the hell? Great. On top of everything else, I now have a voice in my head. Maybe I have finally cracked. That was weird though.

"Trust me. You're far from crazy, now consintrate. You can do this," said my voice. I suppressed a giggle at the thought. After everything I had been through, now I was going to crack when Megan needed me most.

I didn't really have much time to think about my sanity now though. There would be time for that later. Right now, my main concern was Megan's safety and I didn't want to think about how pissed off she would be at me if we both died tonight. So I focused. I thought about flying and how much I wanted to stay aloft. I thought about not wanting my sister's body to be splattered out like a pancake on the concrete below us. I thought about how I was only thirteen and would really appreciate it if I could make it to fourteen. And then I realized that I was no longer falling. I was hovering.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I muttered the incantation as I pointed my wand down at Megan, praying it would hold for just five more seconds.

Megan once again shot upward, but not as far this time. I winced as I pushed my dark hair back and thought of how to get us out of this situation. "Hmmm," I thought to myself as I kept my wand aimed downward. "Now that I can hover, maybe I can fly like Voldemort." The thought that I had anything in common with that bastard infuriated and revolted me, but I had no other option.

For a brief moment of insanity, I considered dive bombing. "Oh well," I thought as I prepared myself for the fall. "It's worth a try." I pulled my legs in tight, tensed, and before I knew it I was flying so fast that the air was getting hard to breathe. I couldn't help the small grin of satisfaction that spread across my face.

"Gab! You did it!" Megan shouted as I shot toward her. She grinned and held out her arms to me.

"Yeah, you're safe now," I assured her as I held onto her for dear life.

"How did you do that?" Megan asked, gripping me tightly as I began to slowly rise back up again.

"I have no idea, but we need to figure out where to go now. My dear father seems to think we're dead, and I think we should try to keep it that way. When

I passed out, I heard about a place called Hogwarts, where a man named Albus Dumbledore lived. Since we no longer have a home, maybe we should try to go

There," I suggested, looking into my sister's eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Hogwarts? What's that?" she asked. For once I had no answer to her question.

"I don't know, but it was in England. I learned about England in school," I explained as I floated in mid air. "It seems to be our best bet. Maybe we should go there."

"I agree, but what about Voldemort?" Megan asked and for the billionth time I realized I didn't give my sister nearly enough credit.

"I promise you Megan. He will never hurt you as long as I live okay?" I prayed with everything in me that I would be able to keep that promise.

"But Gab. What you don't understand is you're not always going to be there to save the day. You're not superwoman you know," Megan said as she stared me down. I wished I could give her more assurance, but what could I say?

"Maybe not, but if you haven't noticed I can fly. I'm pretty damn close," I replied grimly. "Now let's blow this joint." And with that, I rose higher and took one final look at the place I had called home for so long. I was leaving it forever, hopefully never returning there. And then I turned to the east and soared away, with more questions and problems then I ever imagined I would have to deal with.

I looked at my watch about five hours later. It was now 4:00 AM and I was no closer to safety it seemed. I sighed in frustration. "What if I'm lost? I don't even know where England is!" I thought in frustration, shifting Megan's sleeping body to my other arm.

"Gabriella, follow your gut. It has never failed you in the past," said the ever present voice.

"Shut up!" I thought. "With all the other stuff going on right now, I don't need a voice in my head!" If I had been near a wall, my fist would have probably gone through it.

The voice mercifully fell silent after that. I sighed and increased our speed, but at 5:00, we were still over the ocean. I bit my lip to keep from crying in frustration. We were lost over the ocean with no idea where to go; it had been at least seventeen hours since either of us had eaten,

I had a voice in my head, I thought I was going insane, and above all, everything I'd ever been told about my family history had been a lie. "Focus.

You can't lose it now," I cut my bitch fest short and concentrated harder. "Megan needs you," I tightened my grip around the little bundle in my arms and increased our speed again.

By six o'clock, I was cursing this decision to go to England. What the hell was I hoping to accomplish here anyway? So it caught me completely off guard when up ahead, about an hour's flight away, I saw a strip of beach. I laughed out loud and did

a little cartwheel in the air. Megan began stirring in my arms and another grin broke across my face.

"Gab, I'm hungry," Megan muttered sleepily.

"Can you make it a little longer, baby?" I asked as patiently as I could, shifting Megan's weight slightly.

"I guess so," Megan sighed quietly and put her head back down on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair and grinned again. "I promise you this. He will never touch you again."

An hour later, I found myself staring at the sand. This would be the tricky part. I didn't even want to think about what the people on the beach would think if I just casually landed right in the midst of them all, so I had to find a suitable place to land where they wouldn't see us. Finding none, I began circling the water, getting lower and lower each time until I splashed down. From here I began swimming with strong strokes as fast as I could toward land. Five minutes later, I stepped out of the water dripping wet. "Damn that water was cold," Megan said, standing on slightly shaky legs.

"Meg! Don't cuss like that, or I'll slap you so hard your own mama wouldn't recognize you," I froze mid sentence and lowered my head, wishing I could take back the words. Tears never came easily to me, so I didn't really have the patience to deal with them and Megan breaking down now was not what I needed. I felt the pain of my words and sighed. "Megan, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking,"

"Its okay," said Megan and at that moment, we were both probably thinking the same thing. "We don't have a mama anymore. Our mama was killed by Voldemort last night."

A long, awquard silence fell between us and I strived hard to find something to break it. "Come on," I said as I took her hand. "Let's go find something to eat." After searching for a while we found a place just outside of London and ordered breakfast.

"So, voice," I asked sarcastically when we had finished eating. "Where the hell do I go next?"

I hadn't expected an answer, so when one actually came, I stopped walking in shock. "Go into London. He will find you there."

"Who's he?" I asked in frustration. "I hope you're not talking about Voldemort."

"You will see, trust me," and then it fell silent.

And so this is how we ended up on a crowded subway headed straight into the heart of London. I couldn't help the nervous, apprehensive feeling I got as we sat, cramped up in the tiny car with all of the other people. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, we were off the train and walking through the busy streets of London. I kept a tight grip on Megan's hand as we squeezed our way through the crowd.

"Gab, its no use. We've been wandering around for four hours," Megan whined when we still hadn't found anything that would help us find Hogwarts.

"Don't wine! We'll find it soon I promise and you'll be able to rest. Do you want me to carry you?" I asked, trying to make her satisfied. She nodded and I lifted her casually onto my shoulders. "Everything will be okay once we get to Hogwarts."

"Did I hear someone mentioning Hogwarts?" came a soft voice from behind us.

Every bone in my body tensed as I whirled, expecting a fight. What I did see however caught me so much by surprise that I almost dropped Megan. Standing in front of us was a tall, old man with long, white hair and an equally long beard and half moon glasses on his face. "Dumbledore!" I shouted as the first real smile broke across my face.

Albus Dumbledore looked down into the face of a girl he hadn't laid eyes on in thirteen years, Gabriella Martinez.


End file.
